Night Visions
by Millie55
Summary: Chapters based on songs from Imagine Dragons' album Night Visions as well as following the events of Mockingjay. With a single arrow, the rebellion has begun and Gale Hawthorne is a soldier in this war. (Gale X OC) (Katniss X Peeta)
1. Radioactive

_**A/N:** _Combing a handful of my favorite things: Imagine Dragons, The Hunger Games and Phoebe Tonkin. Just a way to give Mr. Hawthorne the credit he deserves for his bravery and sacrifices. **_Enjoy._**

* * *

_**Night Visions**_

_A Hunger Games Fan Fiction By Millie55._

_Based on the album by Imagine Dragons._

* * *

Chapter One

_**Radioactive**_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

The blast had shaken the district. A large crack that had followed the rush of a hovercraft overhead. It had fallen in the center of town. The blast rattled buildings sending few to the ground. Among them was the house of a peacekeeper, the enforced walls of the bedrooms still standing even if the roof had fallen from above it. The family had taken refuge inside and was now left beneath the rubble.

Standing in the after-smoke of the bomb, was Gale Hawthorne a young miner working through the district in hopes and drawing people to the woods. Leading them to safety. He had stood outside the impact zone when it fell, school children resting in his arms. He had watched the molten flash and the buildings fall into ash and rubble. Passing the children off to one of the miners he worked alongside before ordering him off to the woods, making promises that he too would soon join them after collecting survivors.

Boots kicking up dirt and ash with each stride, Gale ran to the fallen home of the peacekeeper. Rough callused hands pushed through the heavy wooden beams. Beneath them he found the still bodies of the peacekeeper and his wife who once bought his squirrel, both bloodied and broken. Both dead. Searching for survivors was seemingly a lost cause. That was until he saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bed still standing. Children lived in the home. One a girl a year younger than he, the other a child too young for school.

"_Adriena,_" The voice of the minor went unheard by the brunette's ringing ears. It was his rough hands on her ankles they drew her attention to his presence. A scream threatened to escape her lips until the realization that the man pulling her from coverage was a familiar face. One that she had seen in the halls at school until he had reached eighteen and moved to earn his wages at the mine. The face of the Hawthorne boy was not one she expected to see in the settling dust of her home.

Gale pulled the brunette from underneath the bed to find her young sister held tightly in her arms, tears streaming from her face. The young woman moved to look for her parents who had ordered them under the bed only for Gale's rough hand to meet her cheek, directing her hazel eyes up at him. He carried a sad look in his bright blue eyes. They were dead. He watched as the woman's face hardened with strength that was comparable to that her father's face once wore.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in_

Reaching between the mattress and it's frame, Adriena's shaking hands pulled a red flag baring the gold of the mockingjay at its center. It came to great shock that the family were rebel supporters,but then came the reasoning that they were not evacuated with the rest of their peacekeepers and the damage to their home. Standing slowly, the tall brunette climbed up the rubble of her fallen home, approaching the wood supports that remained standing. On the nails that stuck out from it, she placed the flag, letting the symbol fly in the wind.

The rush of the hovercraft returned the sky and Gale rushed to the side of the survivors he pulled from the ashes. "We have to go!" This time his words drew her attention. Her hand gripped his arm for support as he led her from the ruins from the attack. When their feet were free of degree his pace fell into a run. At first Adriena stumbled behind him, but soon matched his stride with her little sister clinging to her breast. As the hovercraft grew louder, so did the pounding of blood in his ears. One wrong step and they could be in the next blast zone.

The streets of the district were clearing of its citizens. Some ran for the woods at Gale's shouted instructions but most ran to the main road out of District Twelve. Gale however remained on his path to the electric fence that never worked, recruiting people to follow him when he could. He looked up into the sky when the black hovercraft flew low overhead. Gale almost half expected the bomb to drop down on top of them in a bright ball of fire. Instead, the hovercraft moved over the district and to the main road. "No," Gale muttered at the reached the fence. Thousands of people walked that road. "No!" he repeated at the floor of the hovercraft open dropping the bomb that exploded into fire and ash. His expression pained at the sight. The screams of those who survived the first drop could be heard as he stood in the trees. They then were silenced by the rush of another hover craft and the blast of explosives.

Nine-hundred. Nine-hundred survivors of eight-thousand citizens of the fallen district. Among them, Gale's family as well as the Primrose and Mrs. Everdeen. The others were Workers in the mines. Children. Strangers. All left homeless by the attack of the Capital. All survivors of the attack because of one, Gale Hawthorne.

All looked to the man with a broken heart, and a damaged soul for guidance, for he was their savior. From his eyes, he looked over them for they were his responsibility now. He knew these woods. Gale a soldier of this new war, would lead them to safety.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_


	2. Tip Toe

_**Night Visions**_

A Hunger Games Fan Fiction By Millie55.

Based on the album by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Chapter Two

_**Tip Toe**_

_In the morning light let my roots take flight  
Watch me fall above like a vicious dove  
They don't see me come, who can blame them?  
They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why_

Tired footsteps carried the group of survivors through the trees. Toes caught on roots, ankles twisted and rolled on the uneven ground earning stumbles down. Pain filled groans mixed with the cries of crying children. They had been walking all night, into the rising of dawn. Weak and exhausted they continued to follow the young minor who had lead them to the safety of the forest. Gale Hawthorne. He lead the pack, carrying his sleeping sister Posy over his back as he pushed through the branches to a familiar body of water and clearing.

**"**We'll rest here, stay in the coverage the trees.**"** He advised as he looked back over the prior residents of District Twelve.

Heavy eyes watched them disperse over the land. Most stuck close to one another, clinging to the trees. Others found the time for a moment alone. A moment to cry. The stress was great, the idea of breaking down had even crossed his mind. He however had to remain strong. He had people to lead and a family to take care of. Finding his mother and brothers sitting in the grass he carried his little sister over to them. Forcing a smile he placed Posy down in Hazel's lap. There was a look of pride in the mother's eyes. Her son had saved many lives. Gale was a hero. She watched him with her Seam gray eyes hoping that he would sit with them, get some rest but he moved to check on others instead.

He walked along the trees checking on those who had chosen to follow him. Most nursed injuries. Burn. Cuts. Bruises. All however greeted him with thankful smiled from behind tear. He received hugs and firm handshakes, even a flower from a young child.

Gale carried the pale flower with him, twisting the steam between his finger and thumb. He continued his walk along the trees, following the sound of sobs. They lead him to Adriena who was resting back against tall tree, tears streaming down her strong cheeks as he sister continued to cling to her. The young girl, no more than for was red in the face, crying and screaming for her parents. His heart clenched at the sight, the pain of losing a parent was all too familiar to him. Stepping closer, he found a spot to kneel down in front of the sisters. He watched as the young woman wiped her tears away upon noticing him, as if she was ashamed for being seen as weak. Scared.

**"**Sorry if she's being too loud-**"** It was an unnecessary apology to escape the brunette's lips. They were deep in the forest. The worst the poor girl was going to do was scare the animals, and at the moment that was not his biggest concern.

**"**Nothing's going to here her all the way out here, it's just us. We're all crying anyway-**" **His words werestrong, yet offered comfort, **"**-No one is going to think of you any different for crying. Just get it out of your system, rest up and we'll keep on going.**" **Where they were going exactly he didn't know. There had to be a place beyond the trees. Away from Panem. Some place safe. Free.

Pushing up from his knees, Gale returned to his feet intending on returning to his family. In his place he left the flower. A gift that gave him a warm heart, passed on to another in hopes of sharing the same feeling.

_From your slanted view see the morning dew  
Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
They won't see me run, who can blame them?  
They never look to see me fly, so I never have to lie_

He had returned to his family, his body stretched out over the dew drenched grass. Posy had draped her tiny frame over him as Vick and Rory slept curled up near by in attempt to rest their eyes. Rest however didn't come. As soon as heavily lidded eyes came shut, they flashed open at the sound of a low flying hover craft. Panic ensued. People scrabbled for further coverage, some screamed and covered their ears in attempt to block out the sound that lead to the destruction of their homes and the deaths of many. Gale however shot up, passing Posy off to his mother before moving out into the mouth of the clearing.

There he stood, vulnerable to an attack but something told him that the Capitol would not have strayed this far. This hovercraft belonged to someone else. A shadow was cast down upon him as the craft slowly came into view, the bottom marked with the shimmering of gold. It was the glistening of the mocking jay. The symbol of rebellion.

A relieved laugh erupted up his throat. They were not alone. The rebels of thirteen Haymitch Abernathy had informed him off were not of drunken fabrication. They were in fact real and there to assist them. Moving back to the treeline he got low, the air of the hover craft forceful as it lowered down onto it's grassy landing. The mouth of the craft opened wide, lowering a ramp down.

**"**Gale Hawthorne?**"** The voice was unfamiliar. It belonged to a man - a solder. Boggs. Tall, complexion dark and expression hard. The young minor stepped forward, the remainder of his district standing behind them in slight awe. **"**By orders of the President of District Thirteen and her associates you and the survivors of District Twelve are hereby offered status of refugees and are encouraged to join us in the battle against the Capital.**"**

Hands meeting in a firm shake Gale nodded, **"**Last I was told Thirteen was ash.**"** He spoke loudly over the hum of the hovercraft.

It was exactly what District Thirteen wanted outsiders to believe. Since the days of it's fall they were training. Preparing. Waiting. Waiting for a spark to rise and fire to catch. With the retaliation of the other districts and the previous victors of the Hunger Games that time was now.

**"**There is much unknown Hawthorne,**"** Boggs addressed him as he looked out over the survivors. **"**This is it?**"**

**"**That's it.**"**

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_


	3. It's Time

_**Night Visions**_

A Hunger Games Fan Fiction By Millie55.

Based on the album by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Chapter Three

_**It's Time**_

* * *

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

District Thirteen, it wasn't the most ideal of places after losing your entire life. It was an underground city, functioning like clockwork. Citizens rushed through their schedules in preparation for the war against the Capital. Those who claimed refuge in the district that was believed to have perished in the last battle did their best to pull their weight, but others found the opportunity to hide under the cover of safety. The gray surroundings pulled those struggling into the darkness of their minds with no light to pull them free. The lost survivors of District Twelve hoped their sorrows would go unnoticed ,but those who cared found their way out of routine to offer a flame to freedom.

Gale Hawthrone was pushing his rations over the tray when a child's laughter drew his attention up and towards the small group. He had forgotten what such joy had sounded like. Seam gray eyes spotted the tables of kids, his sister was among the few children native to District Thirteen. They however were out numbered by the surviving children on Twelve. He had heard stories of the illness that had taken the majority of Thirteen's children, it was almost as tragic as what had happened to Twelve.

Among the children he spotted a familiar face. The source of the laughter was the brightest face in the room. Adriena's little sister. The last time he had seen her, her olive complexion was covered in ash. His interest would then sparked, where was Adriena? He had assumed that she had been overtaken by her duties, but he hadn't even caught a glimpse of the woman he pulled from the coverage of her bed.

Excusing himself from from the meal he would not miss, he moved towards the housing District Twelve survivors were issued. Gale had been issued to stay with his family, Adri would only have her little sister and that worried him. The halls were near empty with the exception of a tiny blonde, a braid down her back and dressed in a nurses' gown. "Prim," the tall man spoke up as she was leaving one of the rooms, "have you seen Adriena?"

The young woman, having grown up fast since her name was drawn from the reaping bowl a year prior, looked up from the floor. She had a tray of untouched food in her hand. Prim had took it upon herself to take care of the woman on the other side of the door. "I just brought her something to eat, I wasn't very successful."

Rough, mine worked hands reached forward to take the tray from Prim. "Let me," he told her gently before baking up into the minimalist room.

_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

_This road never looked so lonely_  
_This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
_To ashes, to ashes_

"I told you, I'm not hungry," was how he was greeted. Gale wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for her voice. She was lost in the plain sheets, it looked as if Prim had even brought her a quilt to drown in. When her voice did not elicit a response, the thin brunette pushed herself up into a sitting position on the cot. "Just go Pri-"

"Actually, the last thing you said to me was an apology," Gale reminded before taking a step towards the cot. Slowly, he closed the gap and too a seat on the bed with the tray in his lap. It was the same food he had been served. Less than appetizing, but it kept you going.

"I thought you were-"

"I know," he nodded and turned his head to look her over. Adriena was tired, and worn. His memories of her compared to what he was taking in now contrasted in his mind. She was a peacekeepers daughter, once strong and full of confidence. Hell, she and her father aided the attempt to prevent his whipping. They were good people. To see her destroyed made his stomach knot.

"You're wasting away-"

"Maybe that's the idea," she countered.

There was the fight he knew well, but he was using it in all the wrong ways. Sighing, a hand reached up to the tension of his neck, rubbing it and the thick curls of dark hair rested. "Adriena, I know you're upset-"

"Don't you patronize me Hawthrone," her voice was a growl now, taking up the defense with the man who had saved her life a mere week ago.

"That was not my intention," his voice remained soft as he addressed her. "You're angry. We all are. We all lost friends, family and our homes. Hiding isn't going to change that. Sitting here in this room, not taking care of yourself, it's not going to bring them back Adriena. Nothing is going to bring them back-"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Let me finish," he requested, his eyes pained. "You have to think of your little sister now, not just of yourself. She may be young, but do you think she can stand to lose the last familiar face that means anything to her?" he stood slowly, leaving the tray on the bed. "If not for your sister, think of Panem. You have felt the pain, seen the suffering. That is going to happen across the districts. I'm not telling you to get out there and take them on yourself, but support the ones who chose to. It's the only way we can move on from this," he kept his head down as he approached the door, losing faith. "I know you are strong Adriena, I may be having my doubts now but you can still prove me wrong."

A hand met the cold door, pushing the door open a crack before freezing at the sound of his name being spoke from dehydrated lips.

"Gale wait," her voice was pleading, "I want to fight, I can't let anyone else feel this pain."

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_


End file.
